The principal objectives during the year 1973-74 will be: 1. Studies of the heterogeneity of VLDL(pre-beta) and LDL(beta) classes of normal human plasma lipoproteins with respect to size, density, and chemical analysis. 2. Studies of the Lp-lipoprotein from normal human plasma, especially in double variant individuals. 3. Studies of the surface tension of solutions of plasma lipoproteins. 4. Studies of the kinetics of fatty acid binding by serum albumin and other plasma proteins.